yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Scorpion
The Dark Scorpions are a group of monsters, whose effects trigger when they inflict Battle Damage, giving the controller a choice of two effects. Their members include Cliff the Trap Remover, Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn, Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong, Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow, and Don Zaloog. The Dark Scorpions have also been featured on certain Spell and Trap Cards. Don Zaloog was introduced in Pharaonic Guardian and the rest in Dark Crisis. General Strategy Tips Dark Scorpions are fairly weak physically and benefit greatly from spells and traps that boost their power or weaken the opponent's monsters. "Mirror Wall," "Fairy Box" and "Shrink" can drastically cut an opponent's attacking monster's ATK, letting you do damage to trigger the Scorpion's effect. "Burden of the Mighty" works well, and another card that can be used is "The A. Forces", which boosts all Warriors' ATK for each Warrior you have. Combining "The A. Forces" with "Mustering of the Dark Scorpions" can both swarm the field and give you many strong monsters all at once. "Don Zaloog" is the only Dark Scorpion that cannot be searched out or retrieved due to "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" 's effect, so including some copies of "The Warrior Returning Alive" and "Reinforcement of the Army" will be handy in a Dark Scorpion deck. Mystic Tomato is similarly handy for searching out and summoning most of the Scorpions, due to their low ATK and DARK attribute. Individually Dark Scorpions are a nuisance, but collectively they can play absolute havoc with your opponent's cards. Should you successfully activate Dark Scorpion Combination you may wish to give some thought as to which Dark Scorpion's abilities you use in what order. You may use Chick's ability to check the top of the opponent's deck, then use another Dark Scorpion's ability to send the top card of their deck to the graveyard, or use Gorg's ability to send a monster to the top of the deck and then discard it the same way. The last move you should do after pulling off a Combination is using Meanae to retrieve the Dark Scorpion Combination card to play again your next turn. A commonly used Trap card with Dark Scorpions, in general, is Robbin' Goblin and sometimes Robbin' Zombie. Since the archetype focuses on inflicting battle damage to trigger effects (even if the damage is not great due to the Dark Scorpions being rather weak) those two cards will quickly deplete the opponent's hand and deck, especially if you activate Dark Scorpion Combination and hit the opponent five times in a turn. Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies Dark Scorpions have no tricks of their own to survive on the battlefield, and are heavily dependent on Spell and Trap support to be effective--the opponent will be targeting your back row with Spell and Trap destroyers if they see you are running Dark Scorpions. Recent deck archetypes also punish the use of the most common Dark Scorpion effects--Dark World cards reverse Hand destruction tactics, and Lightsworn and Dark counterparts decks thrive on having their cards sent from the deck straight to the Graveyard. Keep both of these in mind when using Dark Scorpions. Character design in full Dark Scorpion regalia as well as her in civil clothing.]] The Dark Scorpion's outfits consists of a grey sleeveless, skin-tight top, featuring studs on the stomach, pants sectioned into grey and red layers and grey wristbands with red tips at the top. All members have a tattoo on their right arm of a scorpion. Each member carries their own weapon and sometimes features additional holsters on their costume for them. All members appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and wore civil disguises. Recommended Cards Monsters * Don Zaloog * Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow * Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Dark Scorpion Burglars * White-Horned Dragon * Cliff the Trap Remover * Shadow Delver * Marauding Captain * Command Knight * Mystic Tomato * Mysterious Guard * Needle Worm Spells * Fairy Meteor Crush * Messenger of Peace * Secret Pass to the Treasures * Gravekeeper's Servant * Shooting Star Bow - Ceal * Mustering of the Dark Scorpions * The Warrior Returning Alive * Reinforcement of the Army * Mystic Plasma Zone Traps * Sakuretsu Armor * Dimensional Prison * Negate Attack * Waboku * Magic Cylinder * Draining Shield * Dark Scorpion Combination * Anti-Spell Fragrance * Xing Zhen Hu Strong Against Exodia Deck Rock Deck Yubel Deck Weak Against Category:Deck Type Category:Archetype